braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Bane
“See he wasn’t so tough.” History Bane will forever be known as the man who broke the Batman in the comics (and in the live-action movie The Dark Knight Rises). Bane was raised in a South American prison, serving his father's life sentence. In prison, he trained his mind and body and developed intense powers of concentration. When he was picked for a military experiment he lived where others had died. He then used a drug called Venom which increased his strength, speed and stamina. He traveled to Gotham City and fought Batman and won by breaking Batman’s spine. Batman’s sidekick took his place for a while, before Bane was defeated. Batman: The Brave and the Bold introduced Bane in a teaser story where he is being trailed in a subway station by Batman and Wildcat. At first, Wildcat was amused that Batman needed his help with Bane (who was not on Venom at the moment, and appeared, to Wildcat's eyes, to be easy to defeat). Wildcat continued to mock Bane and Batman until Bane used Venom to become a giant, super-strong, monster. Bane quickly disposed of Wildcat and attempted to break Batman’s back (again), but Wildcat picked up one of Batman’s batarangs and threw it at one of Bane’s Venom tubes. The tubes split, and Venom spilled over the electrical railroad tracks, which gave Bane a large electrical shock. Bane fell unconscious and was taken to prison. Powers and Abilities Bane is unusually intelligent and strategic in his thought processes (much more so than his appearance and his use of Venom would indicate). In the comics, he was one of a handful of villains to deduce that Batman's other identity was Bruce Wayne. In the film The Dark Knight Rises, he was one of the masterminds of a Ra's al Ghul style scheme to destroy the city of Gotham; a scheme that almost succeeded. Bane is a highly skilled and dangerous hand-to-hand fighter, though it is doubtful that without Venom, he would have much chance of defeating Batman in a purely physical fight. Bane's most famous abilities are the greatly enhanced strength and invulnerability that he gets by pumping Venom into his system shortly before or during a fight. The freakish costume, mask, and Venom-pumping apparatus that he wears also help serve to give him a psychological advantage over the civilian targets of his attacks. Weaknesses When Bane is on Venom, he is vulnerable to attacks that disrupt the supply of it, or that cause it to flow into his body at a rate much faster than he intended. Like other drug addictions, Venom addiction carries a very high price. In an episode of Batman Beyond, a future Batman goes to check if Bane is behind the sales of Venom-type drugs to high school students. This time, Bane is innocent; years of Venom abuse have left him a wreck; confined to a wheelchair and unable to do anything without the aid of a nursing home assistant. Appearances * Menace of the Conqueror Caveman! * Mayhem of the Music Meister! * Sidekicks Assemble! (Simulation) * Night of the Batmen! * Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Batman Villains Category:Humans Category:Males